Beautiful
by spacebound1317
Summary: what if there was a way to get Iggy's eyesightback? what would Ella think? MAJOR IggyElla minor FAX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok guys this is the Iggy/Ella story I promised you. I'm co-writing this story with my cousin, VampiresRule103. So review!!! Of course we don't own anything at all, so yea.**

**Bells XD and VR103**

Beautiful

Iggy POV

I was in the kitchen at Max's mom's house finishing to cook dinner when I heard Ella, the love of my life, walk in. I felt her next to me and whispered , "Hey Beautiful."

She giggled and kissed my cheek. She started to walk away, but I would never le her do that so I put down the knife I was using and grabbed her by the waist. I pulled her back to me and brought her close. I raised my hand to hold her cheek and kissed her lightly on her lips. I felt her looking at me and wished I could see her. "I'm smiling Ig," she said. "Let me help you finish cooking dinner."

"No way love, it's a surprise," I said and gently pushed her out of the kitchen while she complained playfully. She turned around and pouted. I kissed her pouted lips and I felt her smile.

"Ok I'll set the table," she agreed.

"Ok beautiful," I replied.

And she walked out of the room, much to my dislike, but she had to set the table. So yea back to finishing.

When dinner was finished, I told Max and Fang to take the food to the table while I washed my hands. I then heard Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge running to the table. As we all sat down I sensed that something strange was going on.

"So…," Max began, "Iggy what would you do if you got your eye-sight back?"

**A/N: well?? I know I just love cliffies! LoL! Please review!! Second chapter will be coming in te next few days!**

**Bells XD and VR103**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_So…," Max began, "Iggy, what would you do if you got your eye-sight back?"_

I froze. That was the first time anyone has ever asked me that.

"Um… I don't know?" I was in to much of a state of shock to think correctly.

"Come on Ig, there has to be something that you're dying to see," Fang said.

A few silent moments went by before I answered. "Well… I would love to see Ella smile."

Angel and Nudge "awwwwwed" together and I could imagine the Gasman pretending to barf.

"Ok, Ok, everyone settle down. We'll continue this conversation later," Mrs. Martinez said.

Everyone went back to eating. That's when I noticed Ella hadn't said a word throughout the conversation.

ELLA POV

All I could do was sit there and listen. My mouth was dry. How could they bring up something like that and no tell me before? I barely even heard Iggy's sweet comment on my smile. I could feel Max's stare has she tried her hardest to figure me out. I had no idea what to think about if Iggy got his eye-sight back. It's just too much to process at the moment.

When everyone finished dinner, I immediately went to my room and closed my door. I needed to think.

IGGY POV

I heard Ella rush to her room right after dinner. I heard the door close and knew the eye-sight thing caught her off guard. I heard Max tell her Mom that she was going to talk to her. When Max left the table I went to go clean up the kitchen.

MAX POV

What's wrong with Ella? During dinner she was acting very strange. I wish that I had known her longer so I can understand her as easy as I do with the Flock.

ELLA POV

I heard a knock on my door. Somehow I knew it was Max, so I didn't answer. Max walked in, "Ella?"

"Yeah Max?" I replied my back facing her. She came and sat down next to me after she closed my door.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of tired," I told her.

"That's it?" she asked, and I knew she was hoping that she could understand me better.

"Yup," I said.

"Ok, well… Good night," she said and walked out of my room. She closed the door silently behind her. When she was far down the hall, I voiced my thoughts softly, so Iggy wouldn't hear,

"What if he doesn't like how I look?"

**A/N: well??? We hope you guys liked the second chapter, and our little cliffie at the end! Please review! Thanks!**

**Bells XD and VR103**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Maximum ride! (**

**IPOV**

"Do you need to dry the dishes?" Fang asked me.

"Please." I handed him one. "Fang what did Ella's face look like during that random conversation?" I really needed to know.

"A little shocked."

"Do you think…" I was then suddenly interrupted by Ella's mom.

"Iggy I need to speak to you for a moment." I turned my face toward Fang.

"Go I'll finish what you've started."

"Thanks." I walked behind Ella's mom. I guessed we entered her office because it suddenly became quiet.

"Iggy I know you were shocked by the question brought up and I want to know your answer." Was she serious?

"We'll umm... I would travel back to all the places that the flock and I traveled to just to put what I heard into an actually memory. I would also like to get to know Ella better like know how she looks like when she's confused or upset." I heard Ella's mother let out a small little aww.

"What if I told you that we can get your eyesight back?" That question made me freeze.

"Excuse me?"

"Iggy I know you heard me correctly." I could tell that she smiled when she said that.

"I can't believe it."

"The thing is that it might be expensive but I talked to Jeb and he said he would pay…"

"Did you tell Max that you talked to him? If you didn't I want her to know now."

"Relax." She said calmly "I already told her and she thinks that what he's willing to do is very nice but not nice enough for him to be considered her father again." That's Max. "So do you want the surgery?"

"Yes!" I stood up walked to Ella's mom and hugged her.

_I knew it! _Angel?

_Were you listening in? _Forget that I knew the answer.

_Can I tell the others? _

_No I want to now bye._

I was so happy that a huge smile was on my face. As I walked out of the office Angel attacked me with a hug and we went into the living room to tell everyone the news.

**EPOV  
**"Would he still call me beautiful? Would he break up with me?" I said these questions softly to myself. I then heard screaming from the living room. Then Nudge barged into my room.

"Iggy's going to…"

"Let him tell her himself!" Max said interrupting Nudge in mid-sentence.

What was so important that everyone was screaming downstairs and Iggy had to tell me himself? Did it involve the conversation they had at dinner. Maybe…no, no, that can't be it. "Hopefully that's not it." That's when Iggy walked into the room with this huge smile on his face. Behind him was the Flock. "Uh oh," I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: of course we don't own Maximum Ride**

**Iggy POV**

I walked into Ella's room with the Flock behind me to tell her the great news. I can't believe I am going to get my eye sight back! I feel like a little girl and heck I'm a guy! Anyway, I looked in the general direction of Ella, and I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Finally I will be able to see her smile!

"Ella, I have great news," I said and gave a little pause to create the suspense.

**Ella POV**

What am I going to do?! I can't tell him how I really feel… he's so happy! I have to fake my happiness… I have to… for Iggy

After a little pause, that seemed like forever Nudge finally yelled, "Jeez Ig just tell her already!"

"Ok ay Nudge, calm down. Well… Ella there is a possible way for me to get my eye sight back," he said.

When I didn't say anything at first I saw his smile falter. I couldn't see him unhappy if it would make him become depressed so I "jumped for joy."

"O My Goodness! I can't believe it Iggy! That's completely awesome!!!" I screamed and went to give him a hug. The Flock had smiles on their faces except Angel. Well you can't make everyone happy.

**Iggy POV**

I hugged Ella back and was so grateful that she was happy. I led the Flock out of the room so she could do whatever she was doing before. Of course I kissed her right before I left and I had this huge smile on my face. Now I hope Fang finished cleaning my… I mean Mrs. Martinez's kitchen.

**Ella POV**

I felt so bad. He's going to get the surgery and he thinks I'm happy with it. But I have to pretend… for Iggy. I heard a knock on my door and looked up. Standing in my doorway was Angel and she looked pissed… for a six year old that's not a good thing.

**Angel POV**

"How the h-e-double tooth picks are you going to pull this off?! And how can you lie to Iggy? I mean you love him so why do you swear he won't think you're beautiful?!" I whispered angrily.

"Angel, calm down. I have to do this. What if Iggy thinks I'm ugly when he gets his eye sight back?! What will happen then! I was going to tell him but he was so happy and I'm not going to ruin that happiness okay? Please tell me you understand?" Ella whispered back, begging.

"Yeah I understand," I said when I really didn't. "Ok bye Ella."

"Good night Angel," she said.

I heard her insecure thoughts the whole way to the living room and tried to block them out. As I was trying to block them out I bumped into Nudge, and Nudge reads me like a book. "Tell me," she demanded. After I had told her countless times that I couldn't I finally gave in and told her. Nudge was totally shocked. I also forgot to make sure that nobody was listening when I told her this, so Max and Fang heard every word.

"Damn it! I should have known." I heard Max whisper to her self.

Oops.

**A/N: Sorry for grammar mistakes if there are any. Please review!**

**Bells XD and VR103**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We wish we owned MR but we don't. **

"_Damn it! I should have known." I heard Max whisper to her self._

_Oops!_

**MPOV**

"Why did she hide that from me? We're sisters!" I said to myself silently.

"Max are you okay?" Fang asked me.

"No my sister lied to me about her feelings and I don't know why." After that I walked in to Ella's room and shut the door.

**EPOV**

All of a sudden Max walked in to my room and shut the door. She looked hurt and angry. "Listen Max I know why you're here and I'm sorry for the first thing. It's just that I don't like sharing my feelings with other people and I know you're my sister but we haven't really bonded. "

"What about the other thing?" She asked still with the same emotions showing off of her face.

"It's just that… I'm scared that Iggy will think I'm not beautiful and will break up with me." I said softly.

"How could you think that?" Max said. This surprised me. "Ella you're so…so…beautiful!"

"No I'm..."

"Yes you are. I can't believe that you don't even know that. I wish I was as beautiful as you Ella." Just after she said that I ran up to her and hugged her, small tears coming out of my eyes.

"Max thanks for the compliment."

"No problem." She said a little chokingly.

"I think we have just bonded." I said with laughter in my voice.

"I think we just did." She began to laugh softly. As we parted I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I said wiping the tears away from my face. I then saw Angel come in with Nudge. They both ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I think you're beautiful too." Said Angel happily

"So do I!" Said Nudge. This gave me a major confidence boost but I still held some of that doubt in my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don't own MR.**

**FPOV**

I had no idea what Max would say, all I know is that she was pissed when she entered Ella's room.I wondered if it was okay to leave Max alone with Ella but then Nudge and Angel walked into the room. As I went to the kitchen I heard a weird sound coming from outside. I guess Iggy heard it too because he was suddenly following me to the backyard.

"Stay quiet." I said to Iggy. He then nodded. As I opened the door I saw Total biting a guy on the leg.

"What the…" Iggy was interrupted by Total.

"He wash shpying on ush." Total said with the leg in his mouth.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" The voice sounded familiar.

"Jeb, is that you?" I asked

"Yes Fang. No please call him off." He pleaded.

"Total, down boy." Total walked right up to me and sat down facing Jeb. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Iggy was going to get the surgery."

"You know you could have just called." Iggy said mater-of-factly.

"I know but I wanted to see every ones reactions to the news, and if I had come through the front door you all would probably act differently then you did a few minutes ago."

"He's got a point." Iggy said.

"Is that all?"

"Yes it is Fang." Jeb replied.

"Well thanks for coming and have a nice day." I started walking towards the house when Iggy said something surprising.

"Jeb, would you like to come inside the house for dessert?" What was he thinking?!

"What are you doing?" I whispered into Iggy's ear.

"I want to thank him for paying for my surgery." He whispered back.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Jeb said.

"No please come in." I said waving him towards the house. At that moment all I could think about was Max. Would she mind if he came in? Would she be happy or even more pissed then she was before? There was only one way to find out.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness (is that a word?) and all but this is just a filler! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: It sucks but we don't own MR, or any of the awesome characters… but a character you have no idea who they are then guess what... it belongs to us! But I don't think there are any… which makes us feel sad :( but anyway on with the story!**

**Max POV**

When Angel, Nudge, and I were done talking to Ella we walked out of Ella's room and Nudge and Angel went to theirs. I was heading back to the living room when I heard a commotion outside. I headed that way when I heard Iggy asking, "Jeb, do you want to come in for dessert?" I freaked. Why the heck was he offering him inside, then it clicked. He wanted to thank him for the payment. So when I heard them come in, I forced myself to be nice. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jeb, Fang, Total, and Iggy. Everyone turned when they heard my entrance. Fang was looking at me warily, Iggy could feel the tension and gave me a smirk, and Jeb had an expression I couldn't read. I forced a smile and told Ig, "I'm smiling Ig." His shoulders relaxed as did Fang's, but Fang knew that I was pulling something of course. I finally faced… my father and said, "Hello Jeb."

"Hello Max."

"What brings you here?"

"I just stopped by to say hello." Yeah right. "Where are…" Just when he was about to say Nudge and Angel they came walking in. "Oh hello girls."

"Hi, Max can you make some cookies? Please?" Angel asked pleadingly.

"If you want me too then take out the cookie dough from the freezer."

"Yes!"

"Max I never knew you could make cookies."

"That's because you didn't stay long enough to find out." I said coldly. The look on his face after that statement made me feel a little bit guilty. When I was about to apologize Ella came out said hi to Jeb and asked Iggy something. They then left the room. Hopefully she was over the whole breaking up thing.

**Ella POV**

I needed to tell Iggy how happy I really was about his surgery but I also needed to tell him about the little doubt I still had.

**A/N: Well? I know it was another short one but what do you expect? The surgery is coming closer and we all know want to know what happens! But without these short little informative chapters, we can't have the best chapter ever! So PLEASE review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: All right we all know that Ella can't stay sad forever so no flame! Anyway here is the wonderful next chapter and in two more we have the surgery!!!! So yea… ideas anyone?? LoL! So please read and review. Send messages to either VampiresRule103 or Bella245! Thanks a bunch :)**

**Bells and VR103**

**Ella POV**

I led Iggy to my room to tell him truthfully about my feelings on his surgery. I knew Max was going to have a fit in a while because of Jeb so I knew I had to make it snappy.

Ig and I entered my room and we sat down on my bed. I began to speak when Iggy cut me off, "Ella what's wrong? I have a hunch that you aren't happy about this surgery. Ella if you don't want me to get it I won't, you know that right? Because I love you." He had such sincerity in his eyes, I love him so much.

"Iggy," I said and caressed his cheek, "I am happy about this surgery, I wasn't but I am now. I still have doubts and I want to share them with you. But I am happy Ig, I love you to much not to be."

I breathed in and out and knew that he was waiting for me to speak.

"Ig, I'm scared. I'm scared you won't be happy with me. When you get your eye sight back, I'm afraid that you won't be impressed by my appearance, that you won't think I'm … I'm…" I took a deep breath and ended, "beautiful."

My head was down and I felt him put his finger under my chin and lift my face so I was eye to eye with him.

"Ella, no matter what, I love you and my eye sight won't change that," he said and kissed me. "I love you to much, and whether I have or don't have eye sight you will always be beautiful," he whispered.

We kissed and then I laid my head on his chest. For once in my life I felt complete.

"We better get back there. I have a feeling Max is going to blow up at Jeb," I said, and we stood up to walk out of the room.

**Max POV**

I was about to explode! Jeb was being a pain and I had a feeling that my patience wasn't going to work any harder. I took the cookies out of the oven and placed them on the table to cool. Fang appeared next to me when I heard Jeb walk in.

"So…Max…" he began but I screamed in frustration. I wanted to strangle him and when I headed toward him I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't Max," Fang whispered in my ear. I breathed in and out as I tried to calm myself down, but couldn't help glaring at Jeb. Iggy and Ella rushed and Ella had a smug look on her face.

"Didn't I tell you Ig?" she said laughing.

**A/N: Well??? Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So…. Did you like the end of the last chapter? I thought it was so cool!!! Anyway this chapter basically fills you in on the surgery that Iggy is going to have. It is not a real surgery, but we have given it a name and all that. Of course we don't own anything :( but we hope you enjoy this chapter. One more to go and then hopefully a sequel! Review please :)!**

**Bells and VR103**

**IPOV**

These last 3 months have been busy getting ready for the surgery. The whole gang has been helping me by taking me to the hospital (even though we all hate it because it reminds us of…well you know) and supporting me with kind words. Though I have been worrying about Ella all the time but she keeps telling me that she's fine and Max tells me how she's looking so it's all good.

I had to do the weirdest thing a month ago. They had to put this weird liquidy stuff in my eyes; supposedly it was to see the damage done by the "sliding glass door incident" (Fang made that one up.) Well they poured it into my eye and it felt as though I had no eyes. The doc did warn me though that my eyes would go numb but I didn't know what that meant until afterwards. It made me feel different and scared but Ella held my hand and whispered things like "I love you," and "Everything is going to be great, I promise."

Then after a week the doc called and said that he knew what had to be fixed and that I should come in to know exactly what he was going to during the surgery. Once everything was ready and the surgery was paid for I was told the exact date of my life changing surgery.

**EPOV**

When I woke up I walked to my bathroom and looked at my face in the mirror. Then suddenly I realized that it was August 12, the day of Iggy's surgery. So may emotions passed through me happiness, glee, fear, anticipation, sadness, the list goes on. I don't know how but I composed my self, took a shower, got dressed, and ran to the room Iggy was staying at for the time being.

"Iggy wake up!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked half asleep.

"Wake up and I'll tell you."

"Well I guess it has to wait." He rolled over onto his stomach.

"Fine I guess you don't want to know that to days the day that you get your surgery."

**IPOV**

When Ella said those words I sat up and pulled her down on to my lap.

"Hey," She giggled. "Let me go!"

"Not until you kiss me." Ella then pecked me on the check.

"What was that?" I asked lamely.

"You said to kiss you but you did not mention how or where." She was toying with me.

"I'm so sorry let me…"

"No, I already did what you asked not let me go."

"Fine." I unwrapped my arms from her waist but instead of getting up she grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips with so much passion. "Wow." Was all I could say when we parted. Of course Ella laughed and left to the kitchen. Then it hit me, today was the day!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heyy guys this is the last chapter for this story ******** BUTT, we have a surprise for you that will be posted like a chapter after this one… and it won't be posted until January 13!! WE know we are being terribly mean… but you have to deal with it! LOL! Well we hope you like our final chapter and if we get at least 10 reviews we'll consider an earlier date… so review people!!**

**Bells XD and VR103**

**Chapter 10 ******

**MPOV**

Everyone was sitting around the table in silence waiting for Ella and Iggy to show. For once the Nudge Channel was on complete mute! That's how nerve-racking and exciting today was. I saw Ella rush down the stairs happily, and knew she and Iggy had a great morning.

"Hey guys why are you all so quiet? I mean geez… I would be worse then Nudge for goodness sakes! Aren't you people excited I mean come on…"Ella was rambling on and on and you could tell she was really happy for Iggy, but I saw the small amount of doubt she was hiding. Over the last three months Ella and I had bonded and now I knew her like a book. I wasn't going to rain on her parade either, so I let her think that I didn't notice and continued eating my food while conversation sprung from the table as soon as Iggy sat down.

**IPOV**

I sat down next to Ella and was bombarded with questions from Nudge and Angel and the Gasman. I felt Ella's hand wrap around mine and gave it a squeeze. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'm smiling Ig." I couldn't wait to see that smile. When everyone finished eating, Mrs. M (we started calling her that after a while) asked, "Everyone ready?" You can guess the answer.

We huddled into the van and drove to the hospital. I was checked in rolled off into a room. In one hour I was going to be prepped for surgery and I could hardly wait.

**EPOV**

The nurse rolled Ig away and I felt exhaustion take over. I almost fell on the floor when I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist. "You okay sis?" Max asked me. "Yea, just tired," I mumbled. Max put me down and I took a quick nap on her shoulder.

**ONE HOUR LATER (OMG!!!)**

**Ella POV**

I woke up groggily by Max poking me in the rib. "What?" I asked annoyed. "Ig's going into surgery," she said and I jumped up. Mom led us to Iggy's room so we can say "good luck" I guess.

**Iggy POV**

I heard the Flock walk in. Angel, followed by Nudge, were beside my bed in an instance wishing me Good Luck and I can't wait until this is over or my favorite by Nudge "What color do you think your eyes will be?" which earned her a little slap on the hand from Max.

The Gasman came next and whispered in my ear so Max wouldn't hear, "When this is over imagine all the bombs we can make?" Man I love that kid. He's my little pyro buddy. When he walked away I said, "Definitely man definitely."

I knew Max had this confused expression on her face, but whatever. Mrs. M came next and gave me a hug wishing me good luck. Now who was left in the room was Max, my leader and practically my sister, Fang, my best friend of all time, and Ella, my girlfriend and the love of my life. Max and Fang went next.

"My little pyro, you pull through okay? Promise not to do anything stupid when you get your eye sight back?" Max said. I looked at her and said, "Can't make any promises." And Max laughed, she gave me a hug and wished me good luck. Fang, Mr. Non-Emotions-Unless-Around-Max, gave my hand a quick squeeze and wished me good luck.

Now all that was left to do was say good bye to my girl, well not good bye but… oh you get it.

**Ella POV**

As Max and Fang walked out, I looked at my love on the hospital bed in front of me. I walked towards him and laid down next to him. He scooted over so I had room. I snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you Ig." I let out a deep breath and voiced the fear that I hadn't told anyone about. "Promise you won't die on me?" His face looked shocked. "Love, I promise you that I won't die. I love you so much that I could never leave you if I had the choice," he said and kissed my forehead. I picked my head up and kissed his lips. The kiss got deeper and more passionate by the minute. Finally, I separated and looked at him. "See you soon," I said with a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room as the nurse came in to prepare him for surgery.

I followed the Flock and my mom to the surgical waiting room where we were going to sit and wait until we got the call from the red phone in the corner telling us the surgery is over and Iggy is fine.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

We're still in this freakin' room! The phone has rarely rang, and when it does it's not for us. I began to pace the room, muttering incoherent things and my mind was so frazzled that Angel had to block me out of her mind so she had some peace. Speaking of Angel here is the status on the Flock and my mother. Angel : asleep on Gazzy's shoulder; Gazzy: asleep on Angel's head; Nudge: reading and sleeping on her 6th fashion magazine; Max and Fang: cuddling in the corner, asleep; my mother: you guessed it asleep. So there you go, everyone is in their own little dreamland, while me… I'm about to explode! "Still pacing the room I see," I nearly jumped a foot in the air when I heard Max.

"Geez Max you don't have to scare me like that," I said and sat down in a chair only to get back up and pace again. "I'm just… God Max I hate this waiting. I wish I could just sit down and fall asleep but I can't! What if he… he… dies?" I said this bellow a whisper and once it was out I realized that I couldn't take it back.

"You think he's going to die? The doter already told us that that's a small possibility. But is that why you were a little doubtful this morning?" Max said and I looked at her sheepishly. I knew I couldn't hide anything from Max anymore (which can rock, but bite you in the butt later).

Suddenly the phone rang and the Flock woke up. Max went and picked up the phone. She talked quietly and then hung up the phone. She breathed in and out and said, "Iggy's fine, he's in recovery the doctor would just like to talk to us about how well the surgery went." I never felt so relieved in my life!

**BEAUTIFULBEAUTIFULBEAUTIFULBEAUTIFULBEAUTIFULBEAUTIFULBEAUTIFUL**

**Max POV**

The Flock, Ella, Mom, and I went to Dr. Solomon's office. Inside we met the doctor who performed Iggy's operation. That meeting was a bore. The guy basically flirted with my Mom, and told her the whole surgery. He was only midway through when Ella asked, kind of rudely, "When can I… mean we see him?" She looked at the doctor with the coldest O-No-You-Didn't-Just-Try-Flirting-With-My-Mother-Instead-Of-Telling-Me-How-My-Boyfriend-Is glare. Yeah, I know very informative glare. He stuttered, "Rr…ri...right umm I guess you could see him now." He led us outside to where the people in recovery are and pointed to the room.

"Only one or two people may enter at a time I'm afraid," he said and walked off to see his charts I presume.

"Ella, why don't you and I go in to see him first?" I asked her and she nodded and walked to the door. Inside I knew she was freaking out because… so was I.

**Iggy POV**

I woke up to the beeping of this weird machine; I then looked at my surroundings. I mean I actually saw the white room with the window! "I can see!" I screamed and looked at the two people sitting in the guest chairs. I recognized Max instantly, having lived my whole life with her but man she changed, but the other girl I didn't recognize.

"Hey Max," I said and then realization dawned on me as I continued to look at the gorgeous girl next to Max.

"Ella is that you?"

**A/N: THE END!!!! Well??? We know you guys want to know our surprise sooo review!!!!! Please review!!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, we hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bells XD and VR103**


	11. SUPRISE!

Well… we didn't get 10 reviews… we got 6, but Bells XD wanted to tell you what the surprise was. The surprise is kind of obvious with the ending and all, but… yea we felt like making you wait. The surprise is… A SEQUEL!!! Yup! It's a sequel, but here's the thing the story is going to be posted through VR103's account, since it's only fair so here's the link to her bio page, and we'll have the sequel posted hopefully soon, but the thing is midterms are here and all… so you might be waiting a while, not long, but not soon either. So yea anyway we're glad that you all loved Beautiful and thank you for reviewing!!

Bells XD and VR103

P.S. Here's the link to VR103's bio page:

THE SEQUEL!!! THE NAME IS… LOVELY


	12. Sequel is up

A/N:

okkkk okkkk here you goooo

sequel to Beautiful is up!!!

it's called Lovely!

to reach the story, go on my profile, under favorite authors, click VampiresRule103

this is where Lovely is being posted (on VR's page)

so to reach the story u gotta go there!

hope you enjoy the sequel!!

B and VR :)


End file.
